bb_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1 (Main)
Big Brother 1 is the first season in Fantasy Big Brother. Twists * TBA Alliances * Mineg '''- Min/Greg - Formed Week 1 * '''The HOH Room- Peyton/Sam/Canada - Formed Week 1 Houseguests Weekly Progress Week One In the first season of Big Brother, the 16 Houseguests entered the house ready to compete! Looking around each other, they decided their threats based on first impressions. Valerie and Peyton had a bad experience, immediately disliking each other. Freddy isolated himself, while Min and Greg formed a two-person alliance, considering bringing more in. In the first HOH competition - First Impressions - Peyton became the first Head of Household of the season! He talked with both Sam and Min, and they agreed that the best option was to go after Valerie. Peyton also had to select three Have-Not's, and he chose Freddy, RJ, and Alicia. Before nominations, Dinah became paranoid and blew up at Freddy, who she thought was distancing himself from her because she was the target (despite him being alone from everyone). Peyton decided before nominations to form an alliance in the HOH room with Canada and his number one friend, Sam. At the nomination ceremony, Peyton nominated Valerie - the target - and Dinah - the pawn - for eviction. Dinah's constant badgering upset multiple people in the house, and they pleaded for the target to shift. Listra was keen, however, on seeing Valerie walk out the door. For the POV, RJ, Paul, and Sam - via Houseguest choice by Peyton - were selected to compete. In the end, Peyton won full power for the week, securing the Power of Veto. Min and Greg wanted Peyton to Veto Valerie, and put up a new pawn against Dinah, securing Dinah's eviction, believing Valerie would leave over Dinah. He considered it heavily. Lary volunteered to be the pawn, while Listra asked for Lary to not go up, instead put up Min and send her home. At the Veto meeting, Listra publicly called out Min, calling her a snake and revealing Min wanted Dinah out. Peyton decided not to use the Veto, seemlingly sealing Valerie's fate. Listra and Oliviana - current good friends - blew up at Min, calling her a liar, with Greg defending Min. This blowup caused many people to realize Dinah needed to go, thus contradicting Listra's intended goal of getting rid of Valerie. Later at the eviction, Dinah's final plea was able to garner some votes, however, she was inevitably evicted by a vote to 8 to 5, much to Peyton's dismay. Week 2 Following Dinah's eviction, Corben was able to pull out the second HOH win of the season, giving him the title of Head of Household for the week. Being one of the few votes to save Valerie, he knew he had to stick with Peyton's team in order to keep himself safe in the future. However, with Min in his ear, he was convinced Peyton and Canada's side wasn't the safest route. The Have-Not's for the week were chosen to be Lary, Listra, Anna, and Min. The target for the week was decided to be Sam, who was seemingly making moves behind the scenes. At the nomination ceremony, Corben decided to backstab Canada and Sam by putting them on the block. Listra and Corben began fighting in the Have-Not room, however, this was resolved when Sam showed up and convinced the two that they weren't a threat to Corben, and going after Sam's team was a big mistake. Corben sat down with Sam and they discussed a better plan for the week, deciding instead to target Paul due to his shady nature. Paul claimed he was pulling the strings around the house and was the reason Sam and Canada were nominated to Min, who later reported it to Corben, giving him this idea later. Later, the players picked for the Veto competition were Peyton, RJ, and Min. The HOH Room alliance had all members participating, however, RJ ended up winning the Veto!